Music of the KNight
by Pagliacci
Summary: MLP FiM: The arrival of famed singer Knight Shade brings with it unexpected events that could prove disastrous. What is happening and how can Twilight stop it? Story includes slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. Characters from the 1986 series (Erebus and Knight Shade) belong to whoever ultimately holds the rights to characters from that series. All lyrics used in this fan fiction are from the musical "Phantom of the Opera" by Andrew Lloyd Webber, Charles Hart and Richard Stilgoe, with the copyright most likely held by The Really Useful Group.

**Summary: **The arrival of famed singer Knight Shade brings with it unexpected events that could prove disastrous. What is happening and how can Twilight stop it? Story includes slash.

**Warnings: **Story includes slash (or colt cuddling, if one wants to use a fandom specific term) and allusions to femslash (or filly fooling) and there is also some amount of abuse. Noting explicit, but you have been warned nonetheless.

**Author's Note: **Having grown up during the G1 series (or during the time when it reached my home country) one of the episodes that I ended up remembering the most was "Bright Lights". Now, with G4, my Pony-interest was reincarnated. I sulked over the fact that Knight Shade would most likely not be appearing in "Friendship is Magic", eventually arriving to the conclusion of "might as well try my hand at writing a FiM version of the Knight Shade storyline". This slashy abomination is the result.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

Twilight Sparkle sighed, contented. She had spent the entire morning devising the perfect system for categorising and cataloguing the books in the library. On paper the system seemed very effective, complete with numbers for each category and decimal numbers to signify each subcategory.

Though, Twilight remarked to herself, Spike was bound to protest the workload the system would entail. Still, it would be worth listening to the dragon's grumblings to achieve some proper order around their library-cum-home.

"Just wait until I tell my friends about this," the unicorn said, a wide smile appearing on her face.

The joy of the announcement of her glorious new book classification system was somewhat hampered by the fact that she could not make the declaration to all of her friends at once. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Spike had just departed for Cloudsdale. Rainbow Dash had obtained passage to see the Wonderbolts practise and she was determined to bring Fluttershy along for what she had declared as "the most flippin' awesome time in recent memory". Never one to miss a chance to see celebrities at close range, Spike had tagged along, certain that Fluttershy was not about to let him fall off the clouds.

Heading towards the door, Twilight's progress was suddenly halted with the door bursting open and something blurry and pink knocking her down.

"Why hello, Pinkie," Twilight said, all too used to the experience of being mowed down by the excitable pony.

After a series of jumps and shouts of "ohmigosh" Pinkie stopped to drawn breath and exclaimed, "he's performing here! Tonight!"

This explanation was followed by more jumping and energetic gibberish. Twilight pulled herself to her feet and waited patiently for Pinkie to run out of steam.

When this finally occurred, the unicorn said, "would you mind elaborating a little. Who's this he and why should care about him performing in Ponyville?"

Pinkie let out gasp. "You mean you haven't heard?"

"Obviously, I haven't"

"Wow." Pinkie laughed. "Then you're way out of the loop. You should get out more often- No, wait, you do get out-"

"Pinkie, focus."

"Oh, yeah. Well, he is Knight Shade." Pinkie smiled, as if expecting a reaction.

"And who is that exactly?"

"Only the most awesome singer in Equestria in, like, forever. He's on a kingdom wide tour and is doing two gigs right here. Sure, his music's kinda slow for my taste, but-" Pinkie looked around conspiratorially. "He is so hot I can't help but like even his gloomy songs."

"Well, that's nice, I guess," Twilight said, exiting the library with Pinkie Pie in tow. "But that's not nearly as exciting as what I have to tell you."

"Ooh!" Pinkie squealed. "Did you learn some epic new spell?"

"No."

"Did you go an epic adventure on your own?"

"No."

"Did you get some kind exciting news from Princess Celestia?"

"No."

"Did you… Um… Bake cookies?"

"No. I have devised the most efficient method for organising the books in the library."

"Oh." Pinkie seemed to consider this revelation for a moment. "I guess that's kind of exciting. Though that does have a clear lack of baked goods."

Twilight smiled indulgingly. "You're more than welcomed to make special library organising cookies for the occasion."

"Okay!" Pinkie's capricious focus was then pulled elsewhere. "There, that's the poster."

"What poster?" Twilight tilted her head and followed Pinkie's line of sight.

"The poster for Knight Shade's concert, duh. Weren't you paying attention?"

Twilight was pretty sure she had been paying attention. Then again, with Pinkie's particular brand of logic, it was at times hard to know what a particular conversation was really about. Letting the matter rest, Twilight looked at the poster.

Knight Shade, as it turned out, was a white earth pony with a purple mane and tail. The poster depicted him midsong, eyes half-closed and dreamingly looking ahead.

"Is he wearing eye shadow?" Twilight said, noting the colt's purple lids.

Pinkie shrugged. "Lots of colts wear makeup, it's nothing new."

"I suppose it's to be expected of a performer," Twilight muttered.

The unicorn vaguely recalled stage actors who would sometimes wear an outrageous amount of makeup to fit the role they were playing. Twilight's exposure to the theatre had been rather limited while growing up, she preferred reading the plays and imagining the scenarios herself and found the act of seeing somepony else's interpretation of the events to be bothersome. No actor could ever match the characters she had pictures playing the parts.

Twilight was pulled away from her musings at the sound of Pinkie moaning in dissatisfaction.

"I wish you could come along with me tonight, Twilight, but they're sold out." Pinkie pursed her lips in disappointment at the notice pasted on the poster. "Oh! I know! I can borrow you some of my records and then you can see him the day after tomorrow, I'm sure there's still seats left for that show."

Twilight hummed in something that to Pinkie must have sounded like an agreement.

"Great! I'll just go get those records for you then."

Before Twilight could respond, Pinkie had dashed off. Once the dust cloud settled, Twilight found herself faced with a somewhat perturbed Rarity.

"Why, I never. To think that I was so focused on my latest fabulous creation that I had completely missed this." She indicated at the poster.

"You're a fan of this guy too?" Twilight asked.

Rarity laughed. "I would hardly call myself a fan. I haven't heard him sing in years. No, no. This guy, as you so eloquently phrased it, is my cousin."

Twilight, wide-eyed at this revelation, looked at the poster and then back to Rarity. Their colours did match, though Knight Shade's hair was far more curlier and he was not a unicorn like Rarity.

"Huhn," was all Twilight could comment.

"Well, actually Shade's my second cousin, but really who's counting?" Rarity sighed. "To think that little Shady has become a famous singer. Though it's not really much of a surprise, his mother Crystal was a famous opera diva and Auntie Morrow was also accomplished in music."

Twilight raised her eyebrow, thinking there was something inconsistent in what rarity had said.

Seeing her friend's confusion Rarity smiled. "Morrow, who was Shade's birthmother and also my second aunt, was mates with Crystal, so they were both his mothers. I never met Crystal myself, I'm afraid she passed away rather suddenly, but I did spend a good portion of my childhood around Shade and Morrow. That is, until Auntie died just before Sweetie Belle was born. I haven't seen Shade since the funeral."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Twilight drooped her ears, not certain how she ought to react.

"It's quite alright. As I said that was years ago. I am happy to see that Shade's doing well, I'm certain his mothers would be proud." Rarity then scoffed in mock irritation. "Though I'm sure they wouldn't be proud of him neglecting to tell his beloved cousin that he was coming to Ponyville."

"Maybe he's busy, being famous and all that. Or he could be planning to surprise you."

"Yes, that could be plausible." Rarity turned around. "In which case I had best return to my shop and await either his apology or his spectacular surprise appearance."

It was not until Rarity was well out of earshot that Twilight realised that she had completely forgotten to tell her friend about her book organising system. Hopefully Pinkie would not get a chance to spoil Twilight's discovery to Rarity before Twilight had the chance to entrance everypony with the full-blown epicness of library classification.

# # # # #

Rarity rolled her shoulders, having just finished a multilayered petticoat made of white tulle. It was an impressive piece, but Rarity disliked the monotony of sewing one carefully folded layer after the other. Maybe it was time to teach Sweetie Belle how to use the sewing machine.

Right on queue, the little unicorn came into the room, twirling to an inner music. Rarity shook her head at the sight.

"Belle, dearest, what are you up to?"

Belle, startled, suddenly lost her previous grace and stumbled to the floor. "I was just, you know, dancing."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain cousin of ours being in town?"

The tiny filly gasped in wonder. "He really is our cousin?"

"Second cousin, but who's counting?"

"Wow! Why didn't I know I was related to someone famous?"

Rarity frowned. "Your beloved big sister is also quite renowned, you know."

"Sure, but you're not an awesome singer."

"My interests are elsewhere, darling."

A soft chuckle interrupted the two before they could launch into a proper debate. Rarity glanced behind her to see Knight Shade standing in the shop.

"You shouldn't sell yourself short, Rarity. I remember you having perfectly lovely voice."

"Shady." Rarity smiled, going up to her cousin and greeting him with a quick nuzzle. "I was almost afraid you would neglect me while here."

"Me, forget about you? How could I?" Shade said in feigned horror.

Feeling a hoof pump her flank, Rarity stepped aside to let Belle closer to Shade. "You haven't had a chance to meet her yet, have you. Shade, this is my little sister Sweetie Belle."

Shade smiled in manner that Rarity was sure could melt the hearts of anypony who first met him. "Hello, Sweetie Belle, I'm glad to finally meet you."

"You… knew about me?" Belle blinked.

"I had received word of your birth, I'm just sorry it took me this long to come and see you."

This elicited a giggle from the filly.

"I see you haven't lost the family charm, horn or no horn." Rarity nudged Shade playfully.

"You could say I posses a magic all my own," Shade responded, giving Rarity a wink.

"Indeed. Have you been working that magic on any lucky filly or colt yet?"

Shade blushed. "Not really. I mean… I'm so busy with my career that I haven't had much time to think about that."

"I do hope you're not working too hard, Shady. Stress is not good for your complexion."

"I know," Shade said with an exasperated sigh. "Fair furred ponies are prone to skin blemishes. Trust me, I'm not doing anything that could compromise my complexion. Though you'd be surprised what stage makeup can do."

Rarity laughed. "Oh please, with those hot lights, no amount of makeup can safe bad fur."

Sweetie Belle looked at her sister quizzically. "The lights in the school talent show weren't that hot."

"Dear, those weren't like the lights used on larger stages. Besides, I think you were concerned with things other than the lights."

"Yeah." Belle kicked her front hooves in embarrassment.

"I'm sure you did well in talent show." Shade gave the filly another radiant smile.

"Kinda, my friends and I did win Best Comedy At, though we hadn't planned on that."

"Oh, I'd love to hear that story."

Belle proceeded to recount the talent show incident, though Rarity did note that her sister was augmenting certain parts. Well, one could not expect someone Belle's age to describe things with much accuracy.

At some point Belle, with the subtlety of a stampeding buffalo, brought up the issue of concert tickets.

Seeing Shade only just stopping himself from flinching, Rarity hurried to say, "you needn't go through any trouble on our account."

"Oh, no… it's okay. No trouble at all. I'm sure I get you two tickets for the second concert."

The bell over the door jingled, revealing a light grey unicorn in dark sunglasses. His unicorn was exceptionally long, giving him a strangely regal appearance.

"So, this is where you ran off to," the unicorn's low voice rumbled.

Shade fidgeted, digging the edge of his right front hoof into the floor. "Ah, yeah. Erebus, these are my cousins Rarity and Sweetie Belle, I was just visiting them. This is Erebus, my manager."

The unicorn bowed at the two fillies. "Pleasure to meet you."

Rarity responded with a polite nod of her head. She, if anypony, could appreciate a stallion who knew his etiquette, but there was something undeniably forced in Erebus' civility. There was an air about him, though Rarity could not quite place her hoof on it.

"I do hate to pull you away from this charming reunion, Knight Shade, but we have to do a sound check before tonight's performance. Ladies, if you will excuse us." Erebus turned around and left the shop.

Shade hesitated, giving Rarity and Belle an apologetic smile. "I have to go. I'll get back to you about the tickets, I promise."

With that Shade hurried to follow Erebus. Rarity raised a carefully trimmed brow at the look barely masked anxiety on her cousin's face as he exited. Shade had never been good in hiding his feelings, a quality Rarity always attributed to his artistic background, and now he was doing a terrible job at trying to not look worried. Rarity would have to have a serious talk with him tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The concert had been a complete success, they always were. Once he had been able to disengage himself from the excited fans and the tour crew, Knight Shade slipped away from the bright colours of the centre of Ponyville. He walked through a park, darkened by the nightfall and made his way to an area of gnarled, ancient trees and white stone slaps and solemn statues, hidden in a rarely visited corner of the town.

He had been wanting to visit this place for years, yet he dreaded coming here now. The statues surrounding him all seemed to glare at him, aware of what he had done. How could he face the monument in the back of burial ground? The white, tall headstone might not be his mothers, but he could not help but imagining himself facing his mothers instead of the unfeeling stone engraved with their names.

But he had to come here, he been away for too long and he owed it to his mothers. Stepping before the headstone, Shade bowed his head.

The notes came tumbling out, after all, he had had ample time to compose the song,

"You were once my one companion. You were all that mattered  
>You were once a friend and mother then my world was shattered<p>

Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near  
>Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here.<p>

Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would  
>Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could...<p>

Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental  
>Seem, for you, the wrong companions, you were warm and gentle...<br>Too many years fighting back tears...  
>Why can't the past just die?<p>

Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye  
>Try to forgive, teach me to live, give me the strength to try!<br>No more memories, no more silent tears  
>No more gazing across the wasted years<br>Help me say goodbye. Help me say goodbye!"

At the final note, Shade's voice cracked. He nestled against the stone, hoping that the cold surface would turn to the warm sides of the two mares that had raised him.

"I've missed you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me." He looked at the engraved names with blurry eyes.

No reply came, beyond a breeze blowing through the leaves of the surrounding trees.

"You will help me, won't you? I need your strength now. Even…" He swallowed. "Even, if you can't forgive me. I can't let Rarity get hurt, I have to do this."

# # # # #

Twilight had to admit, this Knight Shade was a talented singer. She had reluctantly listened to the records Pinkie Pie had shoved into her hooves and, much to her surprise, she found herself enjoying them.

Shade's voice was clear and soft and the style of music was decidedly more classical than Twilight had expected. She could see why Pinkie had called the songs gloomy, as many of the songs had a melancholic tune to them despite the generally romanticised and hopeful lyrics.

Eventually Twilight dozed off in the middle of a particularly subdued song.

_In the dream, Twilight found herself standing in what looked like an overgrown rose garden. It was only after a moment, once the haze typical to dreams had abated, that she realised that was in a graveyard of some kind._

_Feeling herself being watched, the unicorn turned to see a pegasus with a dazzling light blue coat. The mare smiled at her much in the same way Celestia would sometimes smile at her. _

"_Child," the pegasus said. _

_Even in that single word, Twilight was mesmerised by the stranger's voice. She could not find words to describe what the mare sounded like, but she could safely say that the voice literally made her shiver in delight._

"_Child, please listen to me, I have little time. You must help them."_

"_Help who?"_

"_They are lost, so lost, please help them. I can't bear to watch anymore. I know you can help them."_

"_I'm sorry, I don't understand. What do you want me to do?" Twilight stepped towards the pegasus who seemed to be fading away._

"_Stop them," the mare breathed out before she disappeared._

Twilight jerked awake, shaking her head. The dream had been too clear to be one of her usual dreams, obviously it meant something. But exactly what was that? Why did dreamy apparitions always have to be so vague? For once Twilight would have liked to have run into a clearly worded prophecy or nocturnal warning.

"There's got to be a logical reason for why mystical powers are always so… mystical," Twilight muttered to herself.

She glanced out of the closest window. The sun was barely up, only lending a dim glow to the world outside. Technically she could continue sleeping and hope that the pegasus appeared again to clarify her plea, but the chances of that happening were very unlikely and it was not too early for Twilight to get up.

Rolling unceremoniously out of the armchair she had fallen asleep in, Twilight shuffled toward the kitchen. As she was about to reach the kitchen, a loud knock came from the library's main door.

Sighing in frustration, Twilight walked to the door and opened it. "Yes?"

Standing at the door was a copper male pegasus. His long mane was tied to a loose ponytail and there was a pair of saddlebacks slung over his hindquarters.

"Twilight Sparkle?" the pegasus said.

"Uh, yes. Can I help you?" Twilight eyed the colt with a mixture of confusion and suspicion.

"I believe you can." The pegasus smiled and inclined his head. "My name is Everfull, I've travelled here from Manehattan in the hopes that you could help me."

Taken aback by the fact that someone would come such long way to ask for her aid Twilight stepped aside and allowed Everfull to enter the library.

"What can I help you with? Twilight asked as she and Everfull settled into the hall.

"It's sort of a long story," Everfull sighed. "I'll try to give you the essentials. You're no doubt aware that the singer Knight Shade has arrived in your town."

"Yes." Twilight's interest was definitely piqued.

Everfull cleared his throat, suddenly troubled. "I believe that there is something seriously wrong involved in the concert. I've been following the tour and in every town I have visited I've noticed a… strange coincidence. Everypony who has been to Knight Shade's concerts appears to be listless afterwards."

Twilight frowned. "Are you sure it has something to do with the concerts?"

Everfull nodded. "Only those ponies who've been to the concerts show these symptoms. It's like they're depressed, going through the motions. Physically, there seems to be nothing wrong with them. It's just that they lack something."

"Wait." A thought occurred to Twilight. "This might sound weird, but you say that the ponies have lost their passion? Like a fire that suddenly gone out?"

Everfull's ear nudged. "Yes, that's precisely what it looks like."

Twilight stood up, pacing around the hall in full lecture mode. "There this hypothesis, though it's unproven so far, that says that all ponies possess a spark. According to the hypothesis, it's this spark that causes cutie marks to appear the moment a pony becomes aware of her life's purpose."

"Seems plausible. You think that the ponies have somehow lost the spark?"

"Well, if the spark exists, it might be possible to extract it. Losing one's passion wouldn't kill anyone, but sure would make a pony feel miserable." Twilight waved her hoof around. "Though this is all conjecture, it would be hard to prove something that ethereal."

There was a pause. Twilight's mind was going through other potential scenarios and the likelihood of something like the spark hypothesis actually being true. But right was not the time launch into a scientific investigation, there were more pressing questions to answer.

"You think Knight Shade is somehow stealing ponies' sparks?"

Everfull looked away. "I hope not, but… he… the concerts are doing something and it has to be stopped. Do you know where the concert will go to after Ponyville?"

Twilight shook her head.

"Canterlot. If the affects so far have been as bad as I've seen so far, imagine that happening to some of most important ponies in the country?"

"By Celestia," Twilight muttered.

"My thoughts exactly. If anyone can stop Kni- this, it would be you, one of the guardian of Harmony."

"Yeah, I'll have to tell my friends and then-" A terrible realisation hit Twilight. "Oh no, Pinkie!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Shade let out a long sigh. He knew he could only postpone the issue for so long. At least if he confronted Erebus while in Ponyville and the worst came to pass, he would have somewhere he could run.

The thought of having to possibly involve Rarity into his issues did not sit well with him. But his cousin would help him with more likelihood than any number of strangers in the towns the tour had previously been to.

But, Shade thought to himself, would she really offer him any help or protection, if she knew what was happening, if she knew what he had done?

He was shaking now. He did not want to face Erebus, but it was inevitable. There was only so much Shade was willing to tolerate, only so many sacrifices he would make.

Stilling himself, the pony stepped into the dark trailer.

Erebus had insisted that, rather than employing hotels and guest houses, the singer should travel in a trailer. It had not seemed like a bad idea at the time, but once it dawned to Shade that the trailer just served to isolate him and the unicorn from outsiders, he had learned to fear the innocuous trailer.

A pair of unsettling yellow eyes regarded him from the darkness. "Where have you been all night?"

"I was just… I had to visit my mothers."

Erebus snarled at this. "Who said you could go off gallivanting around burial groves at night?"

"I-it seemed like the right time. I had to go there, I haven't been there since Mama Morrow…"

"Such sentimentality. Very well, I will allow your excursions from yesterday. Now, go to sleep, I need to you to look fresh for the next concert."

"Erebus, we have to talk."

"What now?" the unicorn sighed.

"I… I can't do this anymore."

"What?" The eyes narrowed.

"It's over, I'm can't keep hurting ponies anymore."

Erebus chuckled. "Oh, you would not want me to harm your lovely little cousin tomorrow, is that it?"

"Well… Yes, but I've never liked it in any case. Please, can't we just stop?"

The unicorn stood up, stalking out of the shadows and closer to Shade. "Stop? You think you can order me to stop?"

"I'm not ordering you. I'm…" Shade looked at his hooves. "I'm asking. No, I'm begging. Please, Erebus, please stop."

"You call that begging?"

Shade's eyes widened, recognising the edge in the voice. "No, Ere-"

He was cut short by bolt of searing pain hitting his flank. His hind legs gave out and Shade fell to the floor.

"You foolish, insolent little colt," Erebus hissed, his horn shining. "Have you forgotten what I have done for you benefit? Do you think you have any chance of putting a stop to this?"

The pain continued and soon Shade found himself crying and whimpering. His legs twisted, trying to ineffectually get away from the burning heat that was making his cutie mark glow.

"I'm sorry… Ah! Erebus… Please…"

"Clearly, you need a reminder of who your master is." By now Erebus was standing over Knight Shade, with his horn planted firmly on the singers shuddering flank.

"No… Please… I know you're-"

"I could do to you what I have done to them. You think you feel pain now, imagine how much it would hurt, if I did this to you and you did not have your spark?"

Shade could not respond, at that point he could barely understand what Erebus was saying.

"Now, will you be a good little songbird and do as you are told?"

Shade whimpered. He would do anything the unicorn wanted as long as the pain would end.

"I shall take that as a yes." Erebus pulled his head up, releasing his hold on Shade's cutie mark.

Shade was left as a teary mess. He buried his head into his front legs, trying to muffle the sobs and moans that would not stop.

"There there, my sweet angel." Erebus nuzzled Shade's shaking head, his voice deceptively soft. "You know how dear you are to me. If only you just obeyed me, I would never have to harm you. Do not cry, angel, all is forgiven."

The unicorn settled down next to the singer, humming tenderly,

"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
>Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you<br>Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
>In this darkness which you know you cannot fight<br>The darkness of the music of the night...

Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world.  
>Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before.<br>Let your soul take you where you long to be.  
>Only then can you belong to me ...<p>

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication.

Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation.  
>Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in<br>To the power of the music that I write  
>The power of the music of the night...<p>

You alone can make my song take flight  
>Help me make the music of the night…"<p>

Shade closed his eyes when he felt Erebus' weight against him. He gave up, he had been stupid to think he ever could go against grey unicorn.

# # # # #

Later that day Twilight attempted to contain the chaos that was about to erupt in the library. Applejack was devastated at the sight of the now, hypothetically, sparkless Pinkie Pie, who in turn was flipping through a book without actually caring what the book was about.

Everfull was watching the display of the orange pony fussing over her pink friend with a sad expression, appearing very much powerless.

And Rarity… Twilight shuddered at the mere thought. Rarity was a shrieking, hysterical mess.

"How dare you?" Rarity fought against the threat of tears. "How could you think that Shady… that he would… It can't be true! He would never…"

These jumbled accusations were directed at the ether. Twilight surmised that they were meant for either Everfull or herself.

Everfull sighed, opening his mouth for the first time since being introduced to Rarity and Applejack (Pinkie was not paying attention), "I'm not happy about suspecting him either, but it's not looking good."

Rarity glared at the colt. "Why would you care? You don't know Shady lie I do, of course you would suspect him."

Everfull responded with a look that bordered on sad. "I've known him long enough. How could I think the worst from somepony who I- Well, lets just say I'd love for him to be innocent."

"Your sweet on that singer, ain't ya?" Applejack said.

The other's (sans Pinkie, who was still staring at the book) turned to look at the farmer.

"It's as clear as a maggot in a core. Why else would ya come all this way, following 'im and fretting about what's going on, if you two were just friends?"

Everfull's ears drooped in embarrassment. "Suppose there's no denying it, though I did a good job at for quite some time."

A wistful smile found its way to the pegasus' face and he glanced at Rarity. "Obviously charm runs in the family as much as the music. Like I told Twilight, I work at a bar, Stall 5. Shade used to perform there. It didn't take long for me to develop a crush, which later turned to something more substantial."

"Why didn't you just tell him?" Rarity, forgetting her earlier enmity, said. "I'm pretty sure Shady wouldn't have objected to you courting him."

"Stupid shyness. I might be the biggest flirt while making drinks, but actually talking about feelings… It's sort of awkward for a colt to do."

"Hogwash," Applejack muttered. "Don't make one any less of a stallion to show some heart once in a while."

"In any case, I didn't work up the guts to talk to Shade until it was too late. Erebus had showed up and whisked him away by then." Everfull shook his head.

"Ah yes, the manager." Rarity narrowed her eyes. "He struck me as rather suspicious. I wouldn't put it past somepony like him to be stealing those- What was it?"

"Sparks," Twilight supplied.

"Yes. After all, as a unicorn, he might have something to gain from them. What would Shady do with energy like that?"

"This is, of course, assuming that the spark hypothesis is even valid." Twilight furrowed her brow in contemplation. "The energy could be utilised in almost every way imaginable. Surely, it could pose a potent source of energy-"

"Well, I say we go and rustle up that colt and have him tell us what's going on," Applejack said, interrupting what Twilight thought was a perfectly good line of speculation. "It don't do nopony no good to just sit here yammering about hypothesis and whatnot."

"You're suggesting we kidnap Knight Shade?" Twilight tilted her head.

The farmer nodded. "Ya want answers, ya gotta be willing to ask direct questions. If getting the answers calls for us to hogtie him and drag him here, then I'm more than willing to do just that."

Twilight, Rarity and Everfull exchanged troubled looks.

"I know y'all might not be pleased with that idea. But guarantee you, it'll be a whole hayheap quicker than what y'all have managed so far. I ain't about to risk Pinkie bein' left like that."

Twilight looked over to where Pinkie was flicking a page of whatever book she had picked up back and forth. The random, insane, bubbly energy was gone, and, despite her better judgement, Twilight wanted that back.

"Lets do it," she said.


End file.
